covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Pat Buchanan
|birth_place = Washington, D.C., United States |death_place = |occupation = Writer, political commentator |spouse = Shelley Ann Scarney |party=Republican (1960s–1999, 2004–''present'') Reform (1999–2002) |religion = Roman Catholic |website = http://buchanan.org/|}} Patrick Joseph "Pat" Buchanan ( ; born November 2, 1938) is an American paleoconservative political commentator, author, syndicated columnist, politician, and broadcaster. Buchanan was a senior advisor to American Presidents Richard Nixon, Gerald Ford, and Ronald Reagan, and was an original host on CNN's Crossfire. He sought the Republican presidential nomination in 1992 and 1996. He ran on the Reform Party ticket in the 2000 presidential election. He co-founded The American Conservative magazine and launched a foundation named The American Cause. He has been published in Human Events, National Review, The Nation and Rolling Stone. He was a political commentator on the MSNBC cable network, including the show Morning Joe until February 2012. Buchanan is a regular on The McLaughlin Group and now appears on Fox News. Early life and education Buchanan was born in Washington, D.C., a son of William Baldwin Buchanan (Virginia, August 13, 1905 – Washington, D.C., January 1988), a partner in an accounting firm, and his wife Catherine Elizabeth (Crum) Buchanan (Charleroi, Washington County, Pennsylvania, December 23, 1911 – Oakton, Fairfax County, Virginia, September 18, 1995), a nurse and a homemaker. Buchanan had six brothers (Brian, Henry, James, John, Thomas, and William Jr.) and two sisters (Kathleen Theresa and Angela Marie, nicknamed Bay). Bay served as U.S. Treasurer under Ronald Reagan. His father was of Scottish, English, and Irish descent and his mother was of German ancestry. He had a great-grandfather who fought in the American Civil War in the Confederate Army, which is why Pat is a member of the Sons of Confederate Veterans. and admires Robert E. Lee. Through his mother, he is a fourth cousin twice removed of singer Marilyn Manson. Of his southern roots, Buchanan has written: }} Buchanan was born into a Catholic family and attended Catholic schools, including the Jesuit-run Gonzaga College High School. As a student at Georgetown University, he was in ROTC but did not complete the program. He received his draft notice after he graduated in 1960. However, the District of Columbia draft board exempted Buchanan from military service because of reactive arthritis, classifying him as 4-F. He received a master's degree in journalism from Columbia in 1962, writing his thesis on the expanding trade between Canada and Cuba. Professional career ''St. Louis Globe-Democrat'' Editorial Writer Buchanan joined the St. Louis Globe-Democrat at age 23. During the first year of the United States embargo against Cuba in 1961, Canada–Cuba trade tripled. The Globe-Democrat published a rewrite of Buchanan's Columbia master's project under the eight-column banner "Canada sells to Red Cuba — And Prospers" eight weeks after Buchanan started at the paper. According to Buchanan's memoir Right from the Beginning, this article was a career milestone. However, Buchanan later said the embargo strengthened the communist regime and he turned against it. Buchanan was promoted to assistant editorial page editor in 1964 and supported Barry Goldwater's presidential campaign. However, the Globe-Democrat did not endorse Goldwater and Buchanan speculated there was a clandestine agreement between the paper and President Lyndon B. Johnson. Buchanan recalled: "The conservative movement has always advanced from its defeats... I can't think of a single conservative who was sorry about the Goldwater campaign." According to the foreword (written by Pat Buchanan) in the most recent edition of Conscience of a Conservative, Buchanan was a member of the Young Americans for Freedom and wrote press releases for that organization. He served as an executive assistant in the Nixon, Mudge, Rose, Guthrie, Alexander, and Mitchell law offices in New York City in 1965. Work for the Nixon White House The next year, he was the first adviser hired by Nixon's presidential campaign; he worked primarily as an opposition researcher. For his speeches aimed at dedicated supporters, he was soon nicknamed "Mr. Inside." Buchanan traveled with Nixon throughout the campaigns of 1966 and 1968. He made a tour of Western Europe, Africa, and, in the immediate aftermath of the Six-Day War, the Middle East. When Nixon took the Oval Office in 1969, Buchanan worked as a White House adviser and speechwriter for Nixon and vice president Spiro Agnew. Buchanan coined the phrase "Silent Majority" and helped shape the strategy that drew millions of Democrats to Nixon; in a 1972 memo he suggested the White House "should move to re-capture the anti-Establishment tradition or theme in American politics." His daily duties included developing political strategy, publishing the President's Daily News Summary, and preparing briefing books for news conferences. He accompanied Nixon on his trip to China in 1972 and the summit in Moscow, Yalta, and Minsk in 1974. He suggested that Nixon label Democratic opponent George McGovern an extremist and burn the White House tapes. Buchanan remained as a special assistant to Nixon through the final days of the Watergate Scandal. He was not accused of wrongdoing, though some mistakenly suspected him of being Deep Throat. When the actual identity of the press leak was revealed as Federal Bureau of Investigation Associate Director Mark Felt in 2005, Buchanan called him "sneaky," "dishonest," and "criminal." Because of his role in the Nixon campaign's "Attack Group," Buchanan appeared before the Senate Watergate Committee on September 26, 1973. He told the panel: When Nixon resigned in 1974, Buchanan briefly stayed on as special assistant under incoming President Gerald Ford. Chief of Staff Alexander Haig approved Buchanan's appointment as ambassador to South Africa, but Ford refused it. Buchanan remarked about Watergate: Long after his resignation, Nixon called Buchanan a confidant and said he was neither a racist nor an anti-Semite nor a bigot or "hater," but a "decent, patriotic American." Nixon said Buchanan had "some strong views," such as his "isolationist" foreign policy, with which he disagreed. While Nixon did not think Buchanan should become president, he said the commentator "should be heard." . . News commentator Buchanan returned to his column and began regular appearances as a broadcast host and political commentator. He co-hosted a three-hour daily radio show with liberal columnist Tom Braden called the Buchanan-Braden Program. He delivered daily commentaries on NBC radio from 1978 to 1984. Buchanan started his TV career as a regular on The McLaughlin Group and CNN's Crossfire (inspired by Buchanan-Braden) and The Capital Gang, making him nationally recognizable. His several stints on Crossfire occurred between 1982 and 1999; his sparring partners included Braden, Michael Kinsley, Geraldine Ferraro, and Bill Press. Buchanan is a regular panelist on the McLaughlin Group. He appears most Sundays alongside John McLaughlin, the more liberal Newsweek journalist Eleanor Clift. On the McLauglin Group, Buchanan has made such comments as “‘Capitol Hill is Israeli occupied territory’ and ‘If you want to know ethnicity and power in the United States Senate, 13 members of the Senate are Jewish folks who are from 2 percent of the population. That is where real power is at…’” . His columns are syndicated nationally by Creators Syndicate.http://www.creators.com/opinion/pat-buchanan.html Accusations of anti-semitism and Holocaust diminution Buchanan has written about the Holocaust and engaged in the defense of some accused of Nazi war crimes. For example, Buchanan wrote that it was impossible for 850,000 Jews to be killed by diesel exhaust fed into the gas chamber at Treblinka. These kind of statements have led to accusations that he has helped legitimize Holocaust denial. When George Will challenged him about it on TV, Buchanan failed to reply. In 1983 he criticized the U.S. Government for expressing regret over its postwar protection of Klaus Barbie. In 1985, Buchanan advocated restoring the citizenship of Arthur Rudolph, an ex-Nazi rocket scientist accused of employing slave labor at a V-2 plant. In 1987, Buchanan lobbied to stop deportation of Karl Linnas, accused of atrocities in Estonia. In 1991 William F. Buckley, Jr. wrote a 40,000-word National Review article discussing anti-Semitism amongst conservative commentators focused largely on Buchanan; the article and many responses to it were collected in the book In Search of Anti-Semitism (1992). He concluded: "I find it impossible to defend Pat Buchanan against the charge that what he did and said during the period under examination amounted to anti-Semitism." The Anti-Defamation League has called Buchanan an "unrepentant bigot" who "repeatedly demonizes Jews and minorities and openly affiliates with white supremacists." Neo-conservative columnist Charles Krauthammer said about Buchanan that "There's no doubt he makes subliminal appeals to prejudice." Buchanan has adamantly denied that he is antisemitic, and a number of conservatives and his journalistic colleagues, some of them Jewish, including Jack Germond, Al Hunt, and Mark Shields, have defended him against the charge. Work for the Reagan White House Buchanan served as White House Communications Director from 1985 to 1987. Buchanan supported President Reagan's plan to visit a German military cemetery at Bitburg in 1985, where among buried Wehrmacht soldiers were 48 buried Waffen SS members. Over the vocal objections of Jewish groups, the trip went through. In an interview, author Elie Wiesel described attending a White House meeting of Jewish leaders about the trip: }} Buchanan accused Wiesel of fabricating the story in an ABC interview in 1992: In a speech to the National Religious Broadcasters in 1986, Buchanan said about the "Reagan Revolution," A year later, he remarked that "the greatest vacuum in American politics is to the right of Ronald Reagan." While her brother was working for Reagan, Bay Buchanan started a "Buchanan for President" movement in June 1986. She said the conservative movement needed a leader, but Buchanan was initially ambivalent. After leaving the White House, he returned to his column and Crossfire. Out of respect for Jack Kemp he sat out the 1988 race, although Kemp later became his adversary. Political career 1992 presidential primaries In 1990, Buchanan published a newsletter called Patrick J. Buchanan: From the Right; it sent subscribers a bumper sticker reading: "Read Our Lips! No new taxes." . In 1992, Buchanan explained his reasons for challenging the incumbent, President George H.W. Bush: He ran on a platform of immigration reduction and social conservatism, including opposition to multiculturalism, abortion, and gay rights. Buchanan seriously challenged Bush (whose popularity was waning) when he won 38 percent of the seminal New Hampshire primary. In the primary elections, Buchanan garnered three million total votes. Buchanan later threw his support behind Bush and delivered a keynote address at the 1992 Republican National Convention, which became known as the culture war speech, in which he described "a religious war going on in our country for the soul of America." In the speech, he said of Bill and Hillary Clinton: }} The enthusiastic applause he received prompted his detractors to claim that the speech alienated moderates from the Bush-Quayle ticket. Off the campaign trail Buchanan returned to his column and Crossfire. To promote the principles of federalism, traditional values, and anti-intervention, he founded The American Cause, a conservative educational foundation in 1993. Bay Buchanan serves as the Vienna, VA-based foundation's president and Pat is its chairman. Buchanan returned to radio as host of Buchanan and Company, a three-hour talk show for Mutual Broadcasting System on July 5, 1993. It pitted him against liberal co-hosts, including Barry Lynn, Bob Beckel, and Chris Matthews, in a time slot opposite Rush Limbaugh's show. To launch his 1996 campaign, Buchanan left the program on March 20, 1995. 1996 presidential primaries 1996 saw Buchanan's most impressive attempt to win the Republican nomination. With a Democratic President (Bill Clinton) seeking re-election, there was no incumbent Republican with a lock on the ticket. Indeed, with former President George H. W. Bush having made clear he was not interested in re-gaining the office, the closest the party had to a front-runner was the Senate Majority leader Sen. Robert Dole of Kansas, who was considered to have many weaknesses. Buchanan sought the Republican nomination from Dole's right, voicing his opposition to the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA). Other candidates for the nomination included Sen. Phil Gramm of Texas, former Tennessee Governor Lamar Alexander and the multi-millionaire publisher Steve Forbes. In February, the liberal Center for Public Integrity issued a report claiming Buchanan's presidential campaign co-chairman, Larry Pratt, appeared at two meetings organized by white supremacist and militia leaders. Pratt denied any tie to racism, calling the report an orchestrated smear before the New Hampshire primary. Buchanan told the Manchester Union Leader he believed Pratt. Pratt took a leave of absence "to answer these charges," "so as not to have distraction in the campaign." . Buchanan defeated Senator Bob Dole by about 3,000 votes to win the February New Hampshire primary, getting his campaign off to an energetic start. He was endorsed by conservative icon Phyllis Schlafly among others. He won three other states (Alaska, Missouri, and Louisiana), and finished only slightly behind Dole in the Iowa caucus. His insurgent campaign used his soaring rhetoric to mobilize grass-roots right wing opinion against what he saw as the bland Washington establishment (personified by Dole) which he believed had controlled the party for years. At a rally later in Nashua, he said: .}} The line "The peasants are coming with pitchforks" became somewhat of a slogan for the campaign, with Buchanan occasionally appearing with a prop pitchfork at rallies. In the Super Tuesday primaries, however, Dole defeated Buchanan by large margins. Having collected only 21 percent of the total votes in Republican primaries, Buchanan suspended his campaign in March. He declared however that, if Dole were to choose a pro-choice running mate, he would run as the US Taxpayers Party (now Constitution Party) candidate. . However, Dole chose Jack Kemp and he received Buchanan's endorsement. After the 1996 campaign, Buchanan returned to his column and Crossfire. He also began a series of books with 1998's The Great Betrayal. 2000 presidential campaign Buchanan announced his departure from the Republican Party in October 1999, disparaging them (along with the Democrats) as a "beltway party." He sought the nomination of the Reform Party. Many reformers backed Iowa physicist John Hagelin, whose platform was based on Transcendental Meditation. Party founder Ross Perot did not endorse a candidate, but his former running-mate Pat Choate endorsed Buchanan. Supporters of Hagelin charged the results of the party's open primary, which favored Buchanan by a wide margin, were "tainted." The Reform Party divisions led to dual conventions being held simultaneously in separate areas of the Long Beach Convention Center complex. Both conventions' delegates ignored the primary ballots and voted to nominate their presidential candidates from the floor, similar to the Democratic and Republican conventions. One convention nominated Buchanan while the other backed Hagelin, with each camp claiming to be the legitimate Reform Party. Ultimately, when the Federal Elections Commission ruled Buchanan was to receive ballot status as the Reform candidate, as well as about $12.6 million in federal campaign funds secured by Perot's showing in the 1996 election, Buchanan won the nomination. In his acceptance speech, Buchanan proposed US withdrawal from the United Nations and expelling the UN from New York, abolishing the Internal Revenue Service, Department of Education, Department of Energy, Department of Housing and Urban Development, taxes on inheritance and capital gains, and affirmative action programs. As his running mate, Buchanan chose African-American activist and retired teacher from Los Angeles, Ezola B. Foster. Buchanan was supported in this election run by future Socialist Party USA presidential candidate Brian Moore, who said in 2008 he supported Buchanan in 2000 because "he was for fair trade over free trade. He had some progressive positions that I thought would be helpful to the common man." On August 19, the New York Right to Life Party, in convention, chose Buchanan as their nominee, with 90% of the districts voting for him. . In the 2000 presidential election, Buchanan finished fourth with 449,895 votes, 0.4% of the popular vote. (Hagelin garnered 0.1 percent as the Natural Law candidate.) In Palm Beach County, Florida, Buchanan received 3,407 votes — which some saw as inconsistent with Palm Beach County's liberal leanings, its large Jewish population and his showing in the rest of the state. As a result of the county's now-infamous "butterfly ballot", he is suspected to have gained thousands of inadvertent votes. Bush spokesman Ari Fleischer stated, "Palm Beach county is a Pat Buchanan stronghold and that's why Pat Buchanan received 3,407 votes there." However, Reform Party officials strongly disagreed, estimating the number of supporters in the county at between 400 and 500. Appearing on The Today Show, Buchanan said: }} Some observers said his campaign was aimed to spread his message beyond his white conservative and populist base, while his views had not changed. Following the 2000 election, Reformers urged Buchanan to take an active role within the party. Buchanan declined, though he did attend their 2001 convention. In the next few years, he identified himself as a political independent, choosing not to align himself with what he viewed as the neo-conservative Republican party leadership. Prior to the 2004 election, Buchanan announced he once again identified himself as a Republican, declared that he had no interest in ever running for president again, and reluctantly endorsed Bush's 2004 re-election, writing: .}} Return to private life MSNBC commentator Although CNN decided not to take him back, Buchanan's column resumed. A longer variation of the Crossfire format was aired by MSNBC as Buchanan and Press on July 15, 2002, reuniting Buchanan and Press. Billed as "the smartest hour on television", Buchanan and Press featured the duo interviewing guests and sparring about the top news stories. As the Iraq War loomed, Buchanan and Press toned down their rivalry, as they both opposed the invasion.Bloom, Jordan (2012-06-06) When News Is Propaganda, The American Conservative Press claims they were the first cable hosts to discuss the planned attack. MSNBC Editor-in-Chief Jerry Nachman once jokingly lamented this unusual situation: .}} Just hours after his talk show debuted, Buchanan was a guest on the premiere of MSNBC's ill-fated Donahue program. Host Phil Donahue and Buchanan debated the separation of church and state. Buchanan called Donahue "dictatorial" . and teased that the host got his job through affirmative action. MSNBC President Eric Sorenson canceled Buchanan and Press on November 26, 2003, due to its hosts' opposition to the Iraq War. Buchanan stayed at MSNBC as a political analyst. He regularly appeared on the network's talk shows. He occasionally filled in on the nightly show Scarborough Country during its run on MSNBC. Buchanan also was a frequent guest and co-host of Morning Joe as well as Hardball and The Rachel Maddow Show. In September 2009, MSNBC removed a Buchanan opinion column from its website after receiving complaints from Jewish organizations. . Buchanan had used the occasion of the 70th anniversary of the German invasion of Poland to argue that Britain should not have declared war on Germany. . This revived charges of anti-Semitism and helping to legitimize Holocaust denial and so on. In January 2012, Buchanan was indefinitely suspended from MSNBC as a contributor and MSNBC President Phil Griffin said he had not decided whether to let Buchanan come back. The minority advocacy group Color of Change had urged MSNBC to fire him over alleged racist slurs.Associated Press, 7 January 2012, MSNBC chief says he hasn’t decided whether commentator Pat Buchanan will return to network, hosted Washington Post, accessed 2012-01-07 MSNBC permanently parted ways with Buchanan on February 16, 2012. ''The American Conservative Magazine In 2002, to start a new magazine featuring paleoconservative viewpoints on the economy, immigration and foreign policy, Buchanan joined with former New York Post editorial page editor Scott McConnell and financier Taki Theodoracopulos. The American Conservative's first issue was dated October 7, 2002. On Supreme Court appointments In a 2010 column, Buchanan expressed his disapproval of Barack Obama's nomination of Elena Kagan, to the United States Supreme Court. Buchanan wrote: "If Kagan is confirmed, Jews, who represent less than 2 percent of the US population, will have 33 percent of the Supreme Court seats. Is this the Democrats' idea of diversity?" Personal life Buchanan married White House staffer Shelley Ann Scarney in 1971. Their longtime tabby cat, Gipper, was named for U.S. President Ronald Reagan and reportedly sat on Pat's lap during staff meetings. Political positions Electoral history See also *Constitution Party (United States) *Culture war *Ezola B. Foster *Globe-Democrat *Non-interventionism *Old Right (United States) *Paleoconservatism *Populism *Protectionism *Reform Party of the United States of America References Publications Books * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Major speeches * 1992 Republican National Convention keynote, August 17, 1992 * 1996 campaign announcement, March 20, 1995 * 1996 campaign speech, Georgia primary stump speech February 29, 1996 * 2000 campaign announcement, March 2, 1999 * 2000 Reform Party nomination acceptance , August 12, 2000 * The Cultural War for the Soul of America, September 14, 1992 * Death of The West, Commonwealth Club speech January 14, 2002 * Free Trade, Chicago Council on Foreign Relations speech November 18, 1998 * A Time for Truth about China , Commonwealth Club speech April 5, 1999 * To Reunite a Nation, Richard Nixon Library speech on immigration January 18, 2000 Selected articles * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * in . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Interviews * . * . * . * . * . * . External links * . * . * * * * . *[http://www.c-spanvideo.org/program/PatBuch In Depth interview with Buchanan, May 2, 2010] * Category:1938 births Category:Living people Category:American anti-communists Category:American anti–illegal immigration activists Category:American anti–Iraq War activists Category:American columnists Category:American foreign policy writers Category:American magazine editors Category:American political pundits Category:American political writers Category:American speechwriters Category:Anti-globalism activists Category:Assistants to the President of the United States Category:Conservatism in the United States Category:Ford Administration personnel Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:Gonzaga College High School alumni Category:History of United States isolationism Category:Human Events people Category:Intelligent design advocates Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American writers of Irish descent Category:Knights of Malta Category:Members of the Sons of Confederate Veterans Category:National Review people Category:Nixon administration personnel Category:Reagan Administration personnel Category:Reform Party of the United States of America presidential nominees Category:Theorists on Western civilization Category:United States presidential candidates, 1992 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1996 Category:United States presidential candidates, 2000 Category:Virginia Republicans Category:People of the Watergate scandal Category:White House Communications Directors Category:Writers from Virginia Category:Writers from Washington, D.C. Category:Commentators cs:Pat Buchanan pdc:Pat Buchanan de:Pat Buchanan dsb:Pat Buchanan et:Patrick Buchanan es:Pat Buchanan fr:Pat Buchanan gu:પેટ બ્યુકેનન hsb:Pat Buchanan it:Pat Buchanan he:פט ביוקנן kn:ಪ್ಯಾಟ್ ಬ್ಯೂಕ್ಯಾನನ್ nl:Pat Buchanan ja:パット・ブキャナン no:Pat Buchanan pl:Patrick Buchanan ru:Бьюкенен, Патрик Джозеф fi:Pat Buchanan sv:Pat Buchanan te:పాట్ బుకానన్